Every Wednesday
by surfergirl15
Summary: A short snip-it, I haven't really put up a story so I'm just seeing if this works(: Tell me if it's good or bad. Bubbles & Boomer...Rated T just 'cause


One-Shot: Every Wednesday

It was just like any other day. Maybe five in the evening. It was dim, very clouded. It still smelled like fresh rain.

Bubbles had gladly slipped out of the house, for one reason, and one reason only.

She was a bit soaked in her blue hoodie, jeans, and damp sneakers. She _had _just walked in a drizzle of rain. Though it didn't bother her, she was one to love the rain.

Anyway, she was still on her twenty minute walk to the usual spot she sped upon every Wednesday.

Today was important. Today she'd finally confront him. She's seen him around before. He didn't go to her school, and she knew why. She didn't let anyone know of this little secret.

Every Wednesday, she'd head down to the edge of the park, across the street from an apartment complex. Usually, she'd grab her sketchbook, and draw. Trees, cars, it didn't matter, though it usually was him she drew.

"You can do this." She assured herself, approaching the usual bench she sat upon. Bubbles had no idea if he even noticed her though. In a crowd, she could be easily anyone; there was nothing distinctive about her. Unlike her sister, with that bright orange hair, and no doubt her astonishing vibrant pink eyes. Or her other sister, the confident, 'I-Don't-Give-A-Crap' attitude, hair black as night, and smooth creamy skin.

Yup, her sisters could easily be spotted. Blossom and Buttercup. Definitely way better looking than her plain old self. Though, each the same height, facial features, body shape. They were triplets after all.

Bubbles though, was stuck with regular blonde hair, normal skin tone. Boring blue eyes. Of course she was the optimist of her sisters, always happy-go-lucky, and very bubbly. But the jealousy of her sisters' beauty did sting in the back of her mind. She'd never tell them though.

Finally, Bubbles was there.

The old, wooden bench was darkened, being soaked and all, with a puddle of water seated on top. She took a seat on the corner, where she thought to be driest.

All she needed now was to see if he'd come out like he always did. Different reasons of course. Usually coming home from somewhere, going out to someplace, or just aimlessly hanging around outside. Bubbles only prayed he'd be here because the confidence built in her at this moment began to decay into nervousness, and she tensed when the breeze blew by.

"Shut the hell up!" screamed a frustrated guy. Not just any guy. It was the guy she was here for.

He had stomped down the steps, slamming the door behind him. "Go on…" Bubbles whispered to herself, wanting to get up, but her legs thought otherwise, restricting her from crossing the street and confronting him.

The guy had just mumbled to himself, no doubt irritated over something.

_'Maybe it's not a good time.'_ She thought, as she observed him kicking small rocks down the sidewalk. She watched him take a seat on a step, running a hand through his hair.

Bubbles sighed. It wasn't a good time. He was mad, and would probably not want to talk to some random girl.

She got up, deciding to just leave now and go back home. She could always come back another day, right? It didn't have to be today.

But she really didn't want to. _'I came here for one reason and one reason only.'_ One deep breath and she went for it.

Bubbles looked both ways, before jogging across the street. "Uh, hi." She timidly greeted.

He didn't look up, or respond.

There wasn't actually something scripted here. Really, she imagined after the first hello, they'd just talk on and on. Now, she didn't know what to say. "I'm Bubbles…"

Still no interaction.

Again, she sighed. "I can see you're, uh, busy, so-"

"Finally came over here, huh." He then looked up, the irritated look she saw before had gone and left, to be replaced with a smirk. "Didn't think you'd come around."

This was like nothing that went in her head. She had always thought he never even noticed her sitting there. "Uh…"

"It's cool; I probably would've ended up talking to you whenever you come around. So, Bubbles," He smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Boomer." He introduced, patting the space next to him where she gladly sat.


End file.
